<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Degrees of Separation by Mountainside_possum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367813">Degrees of Separation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainside_possum/pseuds/Mountainside_possum'>Mountainside_possum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Developing Relationship, I Ship It, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan missing Qui Gon, POV CC-2224 | Cody, Pre-Relationship, War, Yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainside_possum/pseuds/Mountainside_possum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a rainy mountain crossing, Obi Wan and the 212th Battalion are forced to stop and make camp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Valentine's Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Degrees of Separation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For @anstarwar on tumblr, happy Valentine’s Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slow, persistent taps of rain had stretched on through the day, and into the night, forcing shelter for the troopers and their Jedi leadership. Cody had almost begun to expect these abnormalities while traveling with his general. <em> His </em> general. Well, he wanted to call him his. However, that’d be so unprofessional he’d never even brought it up in conversation with his brothers. He knew how they’d react, those whispers would never stop and he’d get jokes about it for weeks. Still, the way the general seemed so unbothered in the rain gave him a faint smile. He was so graceful, so kind to those he commanded. Given a chance, he’d have to thank him. And right now, they had nothing but time. </p><p> </p><p>The rain hadn’t eased, causing the path ahead to be too slick for the walkers. Until further changes, they were stuck on this ridge overlooking a lush valley painted green and blue by a rolling forest and a thick river cutting right down the middle. It could easily be called one of the more beautiful locations he’d visited in his time serving under the Republic. Now, Sepratist forces threatened the peace of that valley. As far as he was concerned, their only job was to prevent that from happening. </p><p> </p><p>This war had been anything but calm, the constant bombardments and shots from blasters causing a somewhat permanent ringing in Cody’s ears. Though he had not known life without it, Cody still dreamed of fantasy where violence was not a necessity. </p><p> </p><p>Still, with all the determination in the galaxy, there came hesitation. Cody had put thought into what would happen if they lost this war, what would happen to his brothers. The very thought was distressing at best, and nightmare fuel at worst. It was moments like these he was grateful for a helmet to hide behind. Obi-Wan was across the clearing from him, talking to a clone trooper about something involving their equipment. It must’ve been the same short briefing he’d received a few moments prior, that the walkers couldn’t move forward in these conditions. That alone was reason for worry, amplified when the general politely dismissed the trooper and began to make his way towards him. </p><p> </p><p>“General.” Cody moved to stand at attention, his full focus towards him. </p><p> </p><p>“At ease, Cody.” He calmly waved his hand, giving him a kind smile. At ease meant many things under his command, including that he, in most cases, wanted to have a discussion. He pressed his back against one of their parked walkers, slipping his arms across his chest in a thoughtful stance. “This situation is...complicating things.” </p><p> </p><p>“Complicating, sir?” Tilting his head, Cody watched him with focused curiosity. He had no clue what went into the general’s thought pattern, his strategy. He’d seen him in some many diverse and sensitive situations, that he’d reached the conclusion he might not even have a strategy at all. Perhaps it was all the force. He motioned for him to take his helmet off, and wordlessly he complied. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, this valley is much too exposed. However...the rain is covering our advancements.” He smiled, seeming almost to find comedy in the fact they were effectively trapped by the planet’s weather. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I don’t understand, isn’t this dangerous? With all due respect, we should never stay in one place for too long to avoid aerial assaults.” His position on their current situation confused him, he seemed unconcerned with being stuck in the open. Clones had jokes about Jedi being exceptionally confusing, but Cody had never given them too much credit. The Jedi weren’t confusing persay, rather they had different senses than anyone else. He didn’t doubt he sensed something, anything and everything, about this planet as they talked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He can probably see right through me, too.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A thin smile formed on Obi Wan’s lips, aimed at him then at the cloudy sky as he looked up. “There is a moment of peace here, Cody. Enjoy it.” </p><p> </p><p>He half expected him to turn and walk away once he spoke those words, it wouldn’t have been the first time the general was cryptic. However, he just stayed next to him as the cool rain tapped on their shoulders. Across the clearing, he watched as two troopers began to trade jokes. Warm, comforting happiness spread throughout Cody’s chest, like a flame taking hold. Controlled, slow, but growing. After a moment of figuring how to start the conversation, he quietly spoke to his general. “It’s good to see them like this occasionally. I think the boys needed it, the past weeks have been...a lot.” </p><p> </p><p>He nodded, tilting his head to watch the same couple Cody was. “They certainly have earned it, you have too, Cody. You should join them.” Gently, he nudged his head towards the growing group of troopers who had realized this was a chance to relax. Cody couldn’t deny, it was tempting. </p><p> </p><p>“I...I think I’ll stay here, bad example if the commander is playing around on watch.” He would rather watch the boys have fun, anyway. Most of them were experienced and deeply troubled warriors who deserved a chance to be the young men they were. Cody, on the other hand, could never find it in himself to relax enough for that. One of his many personal casualties from the war. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I think it’d make you happier.” He had a teasing edge to his voice, tilting his head to the side. “You do seem to be consistently stressed, enough to rival Yuleran’s toughest days.” Jokes about that man were common enough throughout the clone ranks, it seemed fairly obvious that Admiral Yuleran had very limited loyalty to the Jedi. Settling in, Obi-wan dragged a hand against his hair, pulling it back from the dramp disheveled look it had adapted in the rain. </p><p> </p><p><em> Kriff, he looks good like that. </em>Cody couldn’t help but admire his general, the man’s casual elegance was enough on its own without the additional complication of...feelings. Cody pretended not to see when his brothers were distracted by the astonishing feats of Obi-Wan, and though he knew their stares were in no way based on the same deep-seeded desire Cody had, jealousy commonly ran its course.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re staring, Cody.” The slight smirk dragged across Obi-Wan’s lips was both familiar and unknown, sending butterflies to the clone’s stomach and a chill down his spine. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes, sorry, sir.” Blush settled oppressively onto Cody’s cheeks, cutting through the chill the rain had blanketed across the rest of his body. “I suppose, if I may, that you seemed calm. It’s been a rare sight with General Skywalker around as of recent.” Cody was aware he was crossing over many moral boundaries. Fraternizing with your general was highly looked down upon, though becoming increasingly common as the war dragged onwards. There was an intense sense of hesitation surrounding Cody, one false move and there would be hell to pay. Despite all the hesitation, worry, and fear, the five inch barrier between their shoulders felt purely electric. A fatal valley Cody dare not attempt to cross without invitation.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hah.” Obi Wan responded with a sharp, yet heavily sarcastic scoff, his lips tilted barely into a smile. “You have no idea how much stress Skywalker can bring into one’s life.” His eyes glance outwards, into the hazy cloud filled sky. “Though, I do suppose it is my punishment for bringing him into this war.” </p><p> </p><p>“Punishment, sir?” Cody’s eyes scanned back over the man’s form, attempting to read his body language as if that would completely open what the general meant. The way Obi Wan spoke was always so intriguing, the flowing almost poetry like structure interlaced with perfect amounts of sarcasm. The man would’ve fit just as well in politics, had he not been a Jedi. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, well, it was I and my master who brought him into the order. This may all be some cosmic joke on my expense.” For a moment, the Jedi seemed to step down from his mythical status. He looked almost saddened, his lips tilted downward at the edges and flattening in the middle into a concerning frown. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, your master? Did he like’em?” It was an awkward question, no doubt, but Cody couldn’t seem to navigate a smoother way through this discussion. What could he possibly ask that’d be more interesting, or more engaging? With his brothers, that wasn’t a concern. With the other clones he could speak freely, be the thoughtful commander they deserved, yet around Obi Wan every intelligent thought flew out his ears. </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose, I believe he was more awed by Anakin than anything else. Though,Master Qui Gon cared about everyone he met.” The general shifted, leaning further against the walker, his eyes looking down at the muddy ground beneath their feet. </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a good man, a good soldier.” Resting a hand against the man’s shoulder, Cody could almost feel the tension coursing its way across his shoulders. This topic didn’t seem to be a good one, it seemed to be something that made the man close off. “I’m sure he’d be proud of you, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>With a brief nod, Obi Wan looked up to meet Cody’s eyes. There was pain, loss, words never spoken behind the general’s eyes. They’d all suffered, but Cody had seen just how much pressure Obi Wan was under. It was impossible for anyone to keep up, force powers or not. “And if he was around now, he’d tell you that himself.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cody...thank you.” Obi Wan’s hand reached up, lightly connecting with the hand holding onto his shoulder. The man’s body leaned forward just slightly, the sound of the rain bouncing off leaves in the surrounding forests like a tiny natural symphony. Though inches away, Cody shivered. The connection with the General’s hand was almost electric. </p><p> </p><p>No words existed in basic for Cody to explain what he felt in that moment. It was as if the world became ten times brighter, and his heart began to beat wildly inside his chest. His face grew hot, as if he had a fever. This space only existed for the two of them, a bit of calm before the storm. “Sir...I…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Cody.” Obi Wan nodded, stepping almost chest to chest with Cody. For a moment, it seemed like he’d been offended. Gently, a whisper left his lips. His tone dripped with affection, his eyes focused on Cody fully. “I feel the same, but now is not the place for me to express my affections.” They shifted slightly, as if under the effect of magnet, never quite letting them as close as desired. With a soft movement, Obi gathered the man’s hands against his. It seemed almost sympathetic, had the general’s cheeks not been plastered with blush. </p><p> </p><p>“U-Understood.” Neither of them pulled away, the tension thick like fog. Cody didn’t want to abandon the moment, to pull away from the clear display of affection. War made these things difficult, and knowledge that death could be around any corner. Love didn’t grow in conditions like these, it held onto the nearest piece of debris in the violent storm and prayed for clearer skies. Despite the clear reality of their situation, Cody wanted nothing more than to embrace Obi Wan. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Cody, for understanding. I promise, it will not go unnoticed.” Quickly, yet lovingly, Obi Wan wrapped his arm around Cody’s shoulders in a disguised hug. After what felt like a split second, the man pulled away and started for the other side of the camp. Warmth lingered once the man’s arms retreated, leaving behind only ghosts of a sudden, welcome, embrace. Cody remained, wondering what that action meant for their future together. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed participating in this Valentine’s Day challenge/pairing, I hope to do more like it in the future! This is my first CodyWan fic-let, so I hope you all enjoyed! </p><p>Follow me!<br/>Twitter: @imperialsimp<br/>Tumblr: mountainsidepossum </p><p>Stay Safe, Stay Healthy, and May The Force Be With You!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>